Your Heart is My Heart
by KittyJihoon
Summary: [One Shoot] Ketika takdir Tuhan mengubah kehidupan Soonyoung!/ "Kau tidak bisa lagi lari dariku" -Soonyoung / "Soonyoung-ie aku harus pergi sekarang" -Jihoon/ Bad Summary! (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! SoonHoon or Hozi) (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon)
**Title**

Your Heart is My Heart

 **Author**

KittyJihoon

 **Rate**

T

 **Length**

Long Chaptered

 **Cast**

Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

 **Genre**

Humor, Romance, Dibawah Angst paling dasar dari Angst /?

 **Warning**

Typo(s) perhaps would get you confused because I do not have many times to re-edit this one and perhaps it would get you bored and fall to sleep. So, beware! :D

 **Disclaimer**

This fanfict is mine but casts are creatures who created by God through their parents

.

.

.

Apa kamu pernah mencintai seseorang?  
Haha pertanyaan yang sangat konyol bukan? Kalian semua pasti pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang tapi...  
Apa kalian pernah merasakan pengorbanan orang yang kalian cintai untuk kalian?  
Pertanyaan yang simple tapi penuh makna untukku.  
Kalian mempertanyakan kenapa? Tentu saja. Kalau kalian ingin mengetahui ini, apa kalian bersedia mendengarkan curhatan kecilku? Tapi sebelum aku memulai cerita ku ini. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian semua yang mau mendengarkan curhatanku ini.

Lee Jihoon aku sangat mencintaimu

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

++++++++++++++++++++Your Heart is My Heart++++++++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ie"

Jihoon mengguncangkan bahu Soonyoung perlahan "yak! Ireona" Jihoon terus mengguncangkan bahu kekasihnya sampai kekasihnya ini mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eungh~~" lenguhnya kecil, mata sipitnya mulai terbuka.

Jihoon tersenyum simpul saat melihat Soonyoung mengucek matanya lalu berusaha untuk duduk menyamainya.

"Pagi"

Soonyoung tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap mata Jihoon lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tampaknya Soonyoung belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar "pagi juga Jihoon-ie" tukasnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Sudah basi!"

Sudah terbiasa Soonyoung melihat tingkah kekasihnya seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah sakit hati ketika kekasih imutnya ini berkata kasar kepadanya.

"Jangan marah Jihoon-ie"

Dan sudah terbiasa dirinya dibangunkan Jihoon setiap pagi. Karena notabene nya Jihoon itu tetangganya sejak 3 tahun lalu dan di saat itulah Soonyoung jatuh cinta kepada Jihoon. Setahun kemudian Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya dan siapa sangka Jihoon membalas perasaannya.

"Aku tidak marah, cepat mandi kau tidak mau kita terlambat sekolah kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan imutnya sedangkan Jihoon hanya bergedik geli melihatnya. Jihoon mulai beranjak pergi dari kasur Soonyoung namun langkahnya terhenti, tangannya di tahan oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon memandangnya datar.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Jihoon-ie"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya, mencoba untuk berpikir namun naas sebelum ia memikirkan perkataan Soonyoung. Tangannya sudah ditarik dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Soonyoung.  
Hangat. Tentu saja pelukan Soonyoung selalu hangat dan nyaman bagi Jihoon.

"Aigooo…." Soonyoung mencubit pipi kanan Jihoon, "kau benar-benar lupa Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon mengangguk, Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Tanpa izin dari kekasihnya, Soonyoung mengambil tengkuknya, membawa wajah Jihoon mendekat ke wajahnya. Menenggelamkan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya ke dalam bibirnya. Menikmati cherry manis itu dalam. Memberi lumatan manis pada balasan kecil yang ia berikan.

"Morning kiss. Kau benar lupa atau sengaja Jihoon-ie?" Goda Soonyoung saat tautan bibir mereka lepas.

"Yak! Dasar mesum! Cepat kau mandi tuan kwon!"

Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan bantal lalu pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Soonyoung terkekeh sekaligus tersenyum melihat namja mungil itu sudah tak ada lagi di kamarnya.

 _Jihoon aku sangat mencintaimu_

Tak lama kemudian Soonyoung sudah selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Namun tiba-tiba saja sakit itu datang lagi, dia merasakan nyeri di dada kirinya. Soonyoung meremas dadanya kuat. Keringatnya sudah mulai bercucuran untung saja tangan kanannya memegang dinding, kalau tidak Soonyoung akan ambruk.

Tok-tok

"Soonyoung-ie kau sudah selesai?"

Soonyoung mencoba mengontrol suaranya, dia tidak mau Jihoon mendengar atau bahkan melihatnya seperti ini. "I-i-iya Jihoon-ie sebentar lagi aku akan keluar" ucapnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Berangsur-angsur nyeri di dada kirinya mulai hilang, Soonyoung mengelap keringatnya dan bersandar di dinding. Nasib baik nyeri di dadanya hari ini tidak sesakit dibandingkan hari yang lalu.

"Eyyy sedang apa kau disitu Soonyoung-ie"

Soonyoung menoleh kearah pintu. Dia tersenyum sangat manisnya dan memanggil Jihoon untuk datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Soonyoung menggeleng lalu menarik tangan mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Jihoon hanya bisa terdiam tapi ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Jihoon-ie"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Soonyoung-ie"

++++++++++++++++++++Your Heart is My Heart++++++++++++++++++++++

Soonyoung merasa bosan, kenapa tidak? Hari ini pelajaran yang sangat ia benci "Matematika" matanya seakan ingin tertutup ketika Songsae-nim menjelaskan tentang Trigonometri.

Soonyoung melirik seseorang yang duduk tepat di sebelah bangkunya. Tengah fokus pada pelajaran dan menyatat semua apa yang menurutnya penting. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kenapa kekasih imutnya ini bisa menyukai pelajaran yang sangat rumit ini?

"Soonyoung apa yang kau lakukan!"

Soonyoung tersenyum licik apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Tentu saja menjahili seseorang yang berada disampingnya. "Kau mau mati!" Tak perduli dengan semua protes yang di layangkan oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung masih menusuk-nusuk pinggang Jihoon dengan ujung pulpennya hingga membuat Jihoon geli sekaligus kesakitan.

"Jika sekali lagi kau melakukan itu! Awas kau!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

Jihoon melirik tajam ke arah soonyoung dan Soonyoung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Jihoon menghela nafas lalu fokus kembali pada pelajaran, ia tidak mau Songsaenim memarahi mereka berdua.

"KWON SOONYOUNG!"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas tertuju kepada Jihoon yang sedang berteriak. Soonyoung berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi membuat Jihoon semakin geram melihatnya.

"Lee Jihoon! Silahkan maju ke depan dan jelaskan apa yang baru saya sampaikan tadi!

.

.

.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku mencintaimuuuuuuu"

"Diam kau!"

Soonyoung tertawa keras, masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana muka Jihoon memerah saat di depan kelas. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua apa yang Songsaenim katakan. Jihoon salah satu murid terpintar di kelasnya, jadi mudah baginya menjelaskan itu semua tetapi muka Jihoon menahan amarah tadi membuat Soonyoung tertawa sangat keras.

"Kau seharusnya tadi berkaca Jihoon-ie lihat wajahmu tadi aigooo kyeopta"

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi tidak sadar Jihoon telah mengangkat sebuah kursi dan siap-siap ingin melemparkan kursi itu tepat di kepalanya. "Yak! Yak! Jihoon turunkan kursi itu!" Soonyoung terkejut dan sudah berancang-ancang akan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yak! Jihoon-ie mianheeeeeee"

Soonyoung berlari sebisa mungkin saat Jihoon benar-benar melakukan aksinya. Semua teman mereka hanya tertawa melihat sepasang kekasih bertengkar seperti ini, hampir tiap hari ada saja "pertengkaran" kecil di antara mereka.

Nafas Soonyoung sudah mulai tersengal-sengal karena berlari di sepanjang koridor. Namun tiba-tiba "arghhhh" nyeri di dada kirinya menyerangnya lagi. Soonyoung menghentikan larinya.

 _Oh tuhan ini lebih sakit dibanding tadi pagi_

Bukan dadanya saja yang sakit, kepalanya juga sudah mulai terasa pusing. "Soonyoung!" Sayup-sayup suara masih bisa ia dengar.

 _Tuhan jangan kau izinkan Jihoon melihat ku seperti ini_

Jihoon menghampiri Soonyoung dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir "kau tidak apa-apa? Soonyoung-ie!" tangannya menyentuhi pipi Soonyoung, takut terjadi apa-apa pada namjanya ini. Soonyoung tidak menjawab, kepala dan dada kirinya masih terasa sakit, sementara pandangannya terasa kabur dan lama kelamaan semuanya terasa gelap. Soonyoung pingsan! Dengan sigap Jihoon memangku dan memeluknya.

"KWON SOONYOUNG! BANGUN! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU?!" tangis Jihoon pecah, semua orang yang berada di koridor sekolah membantu mengangkat Soonyoung dan membawanya ke UKS sekolah mereka.

Kelopak mata Soonyoung bergerak dan perlahan terbuka. Akhirnya Soonyoung tersadar dari pingsannya meskipun matanya masih berkunang-kunang.

"Ini dimana?" gumam Soonyoung dengan lemas

"Ini di UKS Soonyoung-ie" Soonyoung melirik ke samping, ia melihat kekasih mungilnya tersenyum khawatir padanya.  
Soonyoung mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya tetapi kepalanya pusing lagi "arghh" Soonyoung memegang kepalanya. "Jangan dipaksakan!" Refleks Jihoon membaringkan kekasihnya lagi untuk kembali tidur.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Jihoon-ie"

Jihoon memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur ia tak bisa melihat Soonyoung menderita seperti ini, kalau tuhan berbaik hati. Dia rela menggantikan posisi Soonyoung.

"Sudah cek-up ke dokter?"

Soonyoung menggeleng dia takut untuk mengetahui takdirnya.

"Lebih baik kau periksa untuk berjaga-jaga Soonyoung-ie"

Jihoon membelai pipi Soonyoung dengan sayang, namja yang tepat di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum dan memegang tangannya yang berada di pipi Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih"

++++++++++++++++++++Your Heart is My Heart++++++++++++++++++++++

Soonyoung mendadak lemas, wajahnya seakan tak percaya dengan semua ini. Kakinya bahkan seakan terhenti dan duduk lemas di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Apa keluhan anda?" tanya dokter sambil melihat kearah Soonyoung dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini saya merasakan nyeri di bagian dada, kepala saya sangat pusing, kadang keringat bercucuran dan siang tadi saya pingsan dok"

"Baik, silahkan anda naik ke ranjang pemeriksaan sekarang."

Dokter mengambil peralatan pemeriksaan yang disimpan dilaci meja dan mulai memeriksa Soonyoung dengan telitinya. Setelah diperiksa dokter, Soonyoung mengikuti dokter ke meja kerjanya dan mempersiapkan batinnya untuk menerima hasil dari pemeriksaan pada dirinya.

"Anda menderita penyakit jantung koroner dan penyakit anda ini sudah stadium 3"

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya, selama ini ternyata dia punya penyakit yang sangat mematikan itu.

"Dok apa saya tidak bisa di sembuhkan?"

"Peluangnya kecil mengingat anda sudah stadium 3. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang melakukan operasi..."

"Lakukan saja dok! Berapa pun uangnya pasti saya membayarnya"

"Tidak semudah itu resikonya sangat besar dan semua orang tidak akan mau melakukan ini!"

Soonyoung hanya bisa terdiam tapi dirinya ingin sembuh "dengan apa saya bisa sembuh kembali dok?"

"Transplantasi jantung"

.

.

.

Soonyoung seperti tersambar petir setelah mendengarkan diagnosis dari dokter tadi. Ya Soonyoung diagnosis "penyakit jantung koroner" Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja.

Bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan jantung? Siapa pun pasti tidak akan rela memberikan jantungnya kepada dirinya. Soonyoung meremas rambutnya dengan kuat, ia frustasi sangat frustasi! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyerah begitu saja? Atau menunggu ajal datang untuk menjemputnya?  
Handphone Soonyoung tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan lemas ia mengambil handphone dan ada sebuah pesan masuk kemudian ia membacanya.

 **From: Mrs. Kwon**

Soonyoung-ie kau ada dimana? Aku tadi ke rumahmu tapi kata eommonim bilang kau sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Airmata soonyoung mengalir lagi saat membaca pesan dari Jihoon, satu-satu nya orang yang sedang ia pikirkan untuk saat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya, kalau Jihoon mengetahui ini semua, apa yang akan terjadi? Soonyoung menggeleng dengan frustasi. Tidak! Bagaimana pun caranya ia tidak mau Jihoon mengetahui penyakitnya. Ia tidak mau melihat Jihoon menangis karenanya.

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang memilah sayuran atau mungkin daging yang akan dia masak untuk makan malam. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Jihoon sempat berhenti memotong-motong sayuran dan bumbu. Seseorang itu tersenyum, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jihoon.

"Masak apa Jihoon-ie?"

Tapi dia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Tidak ingin lebih mengganggunya, Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan duduk di kursi meja makan. Memandanginya yang mulai menumis bahan makanan. Kalian tahu dia terlihat sangat cantik ketika sedang memasak.

"Kau sudah makan Soonyoung?"

"Hmmm sudah"

Jihoon tersenyum dan meletakkan makanan yang sudah siap ia masak di meja makan. Jihoon mulai melahap makanannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Baterai handphoneku lowbat" ucap soonyoung bohong

Jihoon hanya mengangguk "lalu kau tadi pergi kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit" dan kali ini Soonyoung berkata jujur.

"Kau cek-up? Gimana hasilnya?"

Soonyoung mendadak membeku, mukanya sangat terlihat tegang tapi ia mampu menyembunyikan itu dari Jihoon. Sehingga Jihoon tidak merasa curiga sekali pun kepada Soonyoung.

"Hanya pusing biasa. Kata dokter aku butuh istirahat"

Jihoon tersenyum oh menurut Soonyoung itu bukan senyuman tulus, lebih tepatnya senyuman yang akan membunuhnya. Dirinya sudah siap-siap di caci maki oleh Jihoon. Asal kalian tau saja jihoon itu selalu cerewet jika berurusan dengan kesehatan Soonyoung.

"Kau dengar itu Soonyoung-ie? Lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat! Dan aku heran kau sudah tau tentang ini kenapa kau kemari? Pulanglah! Kesehatan mu lebih penting"

Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengusirnya, mendorong tubuh soonyoung agar pergi dari rumahnya "Jihoon kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku" Jihoon terus berusaha sampai usahanya berhasil.

"Kalau aku membuka pintu ini lagi dan kau masih berada disini. Tak segan-segan aku mengantarmu pulang Kwon Soonyoung"

Blam!

Pintu rumah Jihoon sudah tertutup rapat. Soonyoung hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Namun tak lama cairan bening keluar dari mata sipitnya. Pemilik mata 10:10 menangis. Perlakuan Jihoon kepada dirinya membuat dia tak ingin melepaskan bahkan meninggalkan namja yang tingginya tidak sampai 164cm itu.

 _Tuhan bisakah penyakitku ini hilang? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di dunia ini._

Hari demi hari penyakit Soonyoung semakin parah. Bahkan dalam sehari kurang lebih selama 20 menit Soonyoung mengalami sesak nafas yang disertai dengan munculnya keringat dingin, jantung berdebar-debar bahkan terkadang dirinya juga mengalami pingsan. Seperti yang terjadi pada pagi hari ini, Jihoon menjerit histeris saat menemukan Soonyoung tergeletak di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

"SOONYOUNG! Sadarlah! Eommonim cepat kemari"

Jihoon mulai memanggil semua penghuni rumah Soonyoung. Sama seperti Jihoon, Eomma Soonyoung juga menjerit melihat anak semata wayangnya pingsan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Jihoon! Cepat hubungi rumah sakit"

"Ne eommonim"

++++++++++++++++++++Your Heart is My Heart++++++++++++++++++++++

Soonyoung, sosok periang itu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya masih tertutup tak lupa selang pembantu pernapasan, pendeteksi denyut jantung dan alat-alat kedokteran lainnya selalu menemani hari-harinya selama menempati ruangan itu.

Disampingnya, terlihat seorang namja mungil yang tengah duduk dan dengan setia menjaga Soonyoung selama berhari-hari setelah kejadian Soonyoung tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamarnya. Sudah hampir seminggu Soonyoung berada di rumah sakit tapi namja itu belum juga sadar.

"Eommo-nim sebenarnya Soonyoung sakit apa?"

Sudah hampir seminggu juga Jihoon tidak tau penyakit yang di derita Soonyoung. Dia selalu membujuk eomma Soonyoung tapi eomma Soonyoung tidak mau memberitahunya.

"Kau ingin tau?"

Jihoon mengangguk

"Kau harus kuat mendengar ini Jihoon-ie"

 _Seminggu yang lalu_

 _Eomma Soonyoung masuk ke salah satu ruangan, tertulis nama "Dr. Taejin" yang tertempel di pintu. Pria dengan jas itu tersenyum kepada Eomma Soonyoung, dia adalah dokter yang menangani Soonyoung. Eomma Soonyoung duduk menghadap dokter Taejin._

 _"Dok, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anak saya?"_

 _"Anda tidak tau penyakit anak anda?"_

 _Eomma Soonyoung menggeleng, dokter Taejin memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Kenapa masalah sebesar ini anak itu tidak mau memberitahu orangtuanya?_

 _"Anak anda menderita jantung koroner dan ini sudah berlanjut stadium akhir"_

 _Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar perkataan seperti ini membuat eomma Soonyoung seakan ingin mati saja. Anak semata wayangnya menderita penyakit seperti ini? Dan dia sebagai orangtuanya tidak tau apa-apa yang sedang menimpa anaknya._

 _"Apa ini bisa di sembuhkan?"_

 _"Peluang untuk sembuh sangatlah kecil tapi ada satu cara yang bisa menyembuhkan anak anda"_

 _"Apa dok?"_

 _"Anak anda harus menjalani transplantasi jantung. Inilah satu-satu jalan agar anak sembuh kembali"_

Setelah mendengar ini, jihoon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Airmatanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak percaya, sangat tidak percaya bahkan membenci Soonyoung. Kenapa dia tidak mau menceritakan penyakitnya kepada dirinya?

"Soonyoung kau jahat!" Teriak jihoon

Eomma Soonyoung hanya bisa memeluk Jihoon dan menenangkan dirinya. "Kenapa kau menutupinya dariku?!" Satu per satu airmatanya jatuh "JAWAB AKU SOONYOUNG-AH!" tangis jihoon pecah dan mulai mengguncang-guncang bahu Soonyoung dengan pelan.

"Jihoon tenang nak tenang"

"Eommo-nim Soonyoung jahaaaattttt"

Pertahanan jihoon runtuh, kakinya mulai lemas dan lama-kelamaan jihoon jatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Tanpa ada orang yang tau Soonyoung juga meneteskan airmatanya dalam tidur tenangnya.

 _Jangan menangis Jihoon-ie_

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah bersekolah kembali, sesampai di kelasnya banyak teman bahkan guru menyemangati dirinya dan mereka semua berdoa agar Soonyoung kembali sembuh.

Ia melirik ke arah sampingnya, tidak ada sosok itu disana. Dirinya ingin menangis lagi namun dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi karena Soonyoung sangat membenci melihat dirinya menangis.

Kringgggg

Bel bertanda masuk telah berbunyi. Mau tidak mau jihoon harus fokus pada pelajaran, sudah banyak mata pelajaran yang telah ia lewati karena menjaga Soonyoung.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Akhirnya jam sekolah telah berakhir, Jihoon bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.  
Sepanjang jalan jihoon terus memikirkan kesehatan Soonyoung yang semakin menurun setiap harinya dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan jantung seseorang yang sangat mustahil di dapatkan.

 _Oh tuhan tolong tunjukkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini_

TIN-TIN, Klakson sebuah Bis membuat Jihoon membuyarkan lamunannya dan dia kaget melihat bis itu sedang mengarah ke arah anak kecil yang sedang menyebrangi jalan.

"AWAS" Dengan sekali sentakan Jihoon mendorong anak kecil itu ke pinggir jalan, di saat itulah Bis itu hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu meter darinya. Saat ingin menggerakan kakinya entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat. Di tutupnya matanya berusaha menerima semua yang akan terjadi.

BRAK

Suara dentuman keras, saat Bis itu menabrak dirinya. Tubuh Jihoon terlempar jauh, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak. Ia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri, suara teriakan mereka juga mulai menghilang. Pandangannya kabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _Tuhan apa ini jalan keluarnya?_

"Dok ada pasien baru, ia tertabrak bis dan kondisinya sangat kritis"

Dokter Taejin segera berlari menuju ruang tindakan. Tampak beberapa orang dengan baju putih mulai memasangkan berbagai peralatan medis. Ia mengambil handscoon dan memasangnya di tangan. Ia akan memeriksa keadaan pasien tersebut namun gerakannya terhenti.

"J-jihoon?"

Mata dokter Taejin melebar. Nafasnya tercekat. Laki-laki yang terbaring penuh dengan darah dan wajah kirinya yang hancur adalah Jihoon. Lee Jihoon –kekasih Soonyoung yang sekarang berjuang dalam hidupnya.

"Tolong pasangkan masker oksigennya"

Suster menuruti perkataan sang dokter "Dok, pasien mengalami kegagalan pernafasan"

"Gunakan alat bantu pernafasan, masukan selang pernafasannya!"

Suster menuruti lagi namun... "jantung pasien berhenti berdetak dok"

"Cepat siapkan alat pacu jantung" teriak dokter Taejin

Beberapa perawat tampak berlarian panik mengambil peralatan yang akan digunakan. "1, 2, 3" dokter Taejin mulai menghitung.

"Clear" dokter Taejin meletakkan alat pacu jantung di dada Jihoon. Membuat dada pucat itu terlonjak.

Dokter Taejin mengalihkan tatapannya pada elektrokardiograf disampingnya. Garis lurus masih menghiasi layar dengan dominasi warna hitam tersebut.

"1, 2, 3 clear" dokter Taejin mengulang menghitung.

"No respon, Dok. Sekali lagi."

"1, 2, 3 clear"

"Masih no respon"

.

.

.

"DOKTER!" Teriak eomma Soonyoung dari dalam

Beberapa suster dan dokter masuk ke dalam. Alangkah terkejutnya melihat Soonyoung yang sulit bernafas dalam tidurnya. Soonyoung menaikkan dan menurunkan dadanya dengan cepat.

"SOONYOUNG! DOKTER TOLONG ANAK SAYA DOK"

Dokter mengangguk dan berusaha menenangkan eomma Soonyoung sambil membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Siapkan alat pacu jantung!"

"Baik dok!"

"1, 2, 3 clear!"

No respon sekali lagi

"1, 2 3 clear!"

"Jantung pasien kembali normal"

"Penafasan pasien kembali stabil" 

.

.

.

"1, 2, 3 clear"

Tiit ... Tiit. . . .Tiit... Tiit

"Dok, denyut pasien kembali."

"Dok! Pasien membuka matanya"

Jihoon perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada dokter Taejin tapi tenggorokannya sangat sakit. "Jihoon kau harus kuat! Soonyoung masih sangat membutuhkanmu" ucap dokter Taejin tapi Jihoon hanya menggeleng.

"A-a-a" dokter Taejin seakan tau jihoon ingin mengatakan sesuatu mulai mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut jihoon. Dengan sisa tenaga yang Jihoon miliki, dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dok-dok-dokter to... tolong jantungku ini be...berikan kepadaaaa Soon... Soonyoung"

Dokter Taejin membulatkan matanya "apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Jihoon mengangguk lemas. Dokter Taejin memanggil suster untuk mengambil surat perjanjian bahwa sanya Jihoon benar-benar ingin memberikan jantungnya kepada Soonyoung.

"Jihoon tolong jarimu letakkan di atas materai ini"

Jihoon menyanggupinya dan meletakkan jarinya yang sudah diberi tinta itu di surat perjanjian. Setelah itu, beberapa suster sibuk mendorong tempat tidur Soonyoung dan Jihoon dan menempatkan mereka ke ruangan operasi.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan sisa kekuatannya Jihoon menggenggam erat tangan Soonyoung yang masih terbaring lemah. Tangisannya pecah tatkala bagaimana dirinya harus berpisah dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya tersebut.

Waktu untuk melakukan transplantasi semakin dekat. Akhir perjalanan dalam hidup Jihoon semakin dekat. Sambil berbaring, Jihoon memandang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tuhan, mulai hari ini aku akan menghilang dari bumi ini dan meninggalkan semua orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang telah menjadi keputusanku"

"Soonyoung-ah terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, maaf aku tidak membalasnya hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan kepadamu. Ku harap dengan pemberian jantungku ini kau bisa hidup lebih lama di dunia ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa lagi membangunkan mu saat pagi, maaf aku tidak bisa lagi berada di sampingmu. Tapi tenang saja aku selalu berada di hatimu tepatnya di jantungmu. Jaga baik-baik jantungku Soonyoung-ie. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung"

Sebuah suntikan obat bius total perlahan tapi pasti menghilangkan kesadaran Jihoon. Kedua mata Jihoon telah tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya telah lumpuh. Tak ada sedikit pun tenaga pada diri Jihoon. Semuanya gelap.

 _Tuhan jaga Soonyoung untukku_

5 jam kemudian akhirnya operasi berjalan dengan sempurna, Dokter Taejin keluar dari ruang operasi. Sedikit bercak darah tampak mengotori baju operasi Dokter Taejin yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Operasi transplantasi jantung berjalan sukses"

"Bagaimana dengan anak saya dok?"

"Untuk sekarang dia masih belum siuman, jantung baru nya masih beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya. Tunggulah beberapa jam lagi"

"L-l-lalu siapa orang yang berbaik hati mau mendonorkan jantungnya kepada anak saya?"

"Lee Jihoon"

Seketika eomma Soonyoung terkulai lemas, tak menyangka kekasih anaknya yang melakukan ini.

"Maafkan saya karena ini permintaan terakhir Jihoon"

"Permintaan terakhir?"

Dokter Taejin mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jihoon. Eomma Soonyoung menitikkan airmatanya.

"Dan saya sarankan jika Soonyoung sudah sadar tolong jangan memberitahu tentang Jihoon dulu karena takut dia menjadi syok" ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkan eomma Soonyoung sendirian disana. 

.

.

.

Kedua orang tua Jihoon membungkukkan tubuh mereka begitu menemui Eomma Soonyoung yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu operasi. Eomma Jihoon sedikit terperanjat begitu mendapati mata eomma Soonyoung yang tampak sembab.

"Unnie, ada apa dengan anak ku? Kenapa Jihoon tiba-tiba di operasi?" Eomma Soonyoung tak kuasa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Istri ku tenanglah dulu" ucap Appa Soonyoung yang mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Jihoon kecelakaan, dia sempat mengalami kritis tapi... Saat Jihoon membuka matanya permintaan terakhirnya ia ingin memberikan jantungnya kepada Soonyoung" ucap Eomma Soonyoung yang mulai tak kuasa menahan tangisannya.

Mendengar perkataan itu, kedua orang tua Jihoon begitu terkejut dan terpukul. Tubuh eomma Jihoon lemas seketika. Namun cepat-cepat Appa Jihoon menahan tubuh istrinya agar tak tumbang.

++++++++++++++++++++Your Heart is My Heart++++++++++++++++++++++

Putih…

Hanya ada warna putih sepanjang penglihatanku dalam ruangan ini. Tak ada warna lain yang menghiasi membuatnya terlihat begitu bersih. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh bagian ruangan ini, memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah lorong.

 _Dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?_

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar dalam pikiran ku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _Sungguh ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?! Aku mau keluar!_

Kepanikan mulai kurasakan. Udara dingin semakin menusuk tulangku dan aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat asing ini. Siapa pun tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!

"Jihoon-ie? Kau kah itu?"

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan sosok itu hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar yakin jika dia adalah— orang yang paling ku cintai.

"Hey Jihoon-ie!"

Sayang sekali Jihoon tidak menjawab bahkan melihatku saja tidak mau. Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang tapi lama-kelamaan Jihoon berlari dan aku mulai mengerjarnya.

"Jihoon tunggu!"

Aku tersenyum saat aku mulai bisa menggapai bajunya namun langkah ku terhenti ketika jihoon masuk ke dalam sebuah lift transparan dan pintunya sudah tertutup.

"Jihoon kau mau kemana?"

Lagi dan lagi Jihoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan, dia hanya bisa tersenyum sangat damai ke arahku. Dan seketika lift itu sudah hilang dari pandanganku.

 **Soonyoung POV end**

"JIHOON!"

Akhirnya Soonyoung membuka matanya. Soonyoung menatap sekeliling ruangan itu dengan tatapan sayu, kelopak matanya masih belum terbuka sempurna.

"Soonyoung? Kau sudah sadar nak?"

"Eomma? Jihoon dimana?"

Hening

"Eomma jawab Jihoon dimana?"

Sesungguhnya eomma Soonyoung tidak tau harus berkata apa kepada anaknya.

"Eomma panggil dokter dulu. Kau tunggu sebentar disini"

Tak lama kemudian, dokter Taejin datang dan memeriksa keadaan Soonyoung.

"Semua baik, Soonyoung sudah sembuh total sekarang"

Eomma Soonyoung langsung mengucap syukur kepada tuhan dan tak lupa kepada Jihoon yang sudah berada di pangkuan tuhan sekarang.

"Jihoon dimana?"

Baik dokter Taejin dan eomma Soonyoung hanya bisa saling memandang namun tak lama dokter Taejin menggelengkan kepalanya agar eomma Soonyoung tidak menceritakan masalah ini kepada Soonyoung.

"Jihoon dan keluarganya sedang berada di Jepang Soonyoung-ie"

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian

Soonyoung tengah duduk sendirian di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia sedang memikirkan Jihoon. Dia sangat merindukan dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam benaknya mengingat Jihoon pergi ke Jepang dan tak menunggunya dulu ketika ia sudah sadar.

Namun disamping itu, ada rasa khawatir dan rasa takut yang menghantuinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sampai sekarang Jihoon tak pernah mengabari kabarnya bahkan handphone nya saja tidak aktif sama sekali.

"Soonyoung?"

"Eoh eomma?"

"Sedang apa disini nak?"

"Memikirkan Jihoon"

Nafas eomma Soonyoung seakan berhenti ketika nama itu keluar lagi dari mulut Soonyoung. Eomma Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang, sudah waktunya untuk memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Soonyoung kini berada di sebuah pemakaman yang luas. Dengan hati-hati melewati gundukan-gundukan tanah di sekitarnya. Harus berjalan pelan agar tidak menginjak gundukan tanah yang tertata rapih di sini. hingga akhirnya dia berhenti berjalan. Ada nama Lee Jihoon di batu nisan itu.

"Jihoon?" Ucapnya lirih, menunduk semakin dalam perlahan hingga akhirnya tubuh lemahnya merosot dan dia berjongkok.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa kau harus rela berkorban untukku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berada disana bukan kau Jihoon-ie!"

"Kau tidak tau betapa siksanya diriku tanpa dirimu? Dan kau ti-

Hikss

Suara Soonyoung melemah dan airmatanya menyeruak keluar semakin deras.

"Setiap hari... hikss aku menunggu... hikss kabarmu... Setiap pagi aku harus hikss... bangun dan berangkat... sekolah tanpamu! Aku selalu menanyakan ke semua orang kemana dirimu?! Tapi... mereka bilang kau ke Jepang. APA INI YANG DISEBUT PERGI KE JEPANG JIHOON?!"

Soonyoung semakin terisak dan mengelus batu nisan yang mengukir nama Jihoon disana.

"Kenapa jihoon kenapa?! Apa kau sangat mencintaiku sampai kau memberikan jantungmu kepadaku?! Apa ini takdir tuhan? Hiksss kenapa takdir kita seperti ini Jihoon-ie?"

 _Soonyoung jangan menangis_

Jihoon juga ikut berjongkok di samping Soonyoung. Dia belai pipi kekasihnya dan Soonyoung bergedik. Hanya ingin memberitahukannya kalau Jihoon ada di dekatnya. Bahkan jika nanti Jihoon sudah tidak bisa berada di sampingnya, Jihoon selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

"Jihoon kau kah itu?"

Jihoon mengangguk ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi Jihoon sudah tidak bisa untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Jihoon terus memandangi Soonyoung.

"Maaf kalau aku berkata kasar kepadamu" Soonyoung seakan dirinya orang gila yang berbicara sendiri tapi ia yakin Jihoon berada di sampingnya walaupun dia tidak bisa sama sekali melihatnya. "Jujur aku sangat terpukul mendengar ini, aku ingin memaki dirimu Jihoon-ie tapi... Kalau ini emang sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, terima kasih telah memberikan jantungmu kepada diriku. Aku akan selalu mengingat ini dan menjaga baik-baik jantungmu"

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum, setidaknya Soonyoung menyadari tentang keberadaannya dan apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan Soonyoung. Permasalahannya dan rahasianya sudah terkuak. Yah sekarang saatnya Jihoon untuk kembali lagi. Tuhan tidak memberikannya waktu banyak untuk berada di samping Soonyoung. Untuk terakhir kalinya Jihoon mencium singkat bibir milik Soonyoung dan Soonyoung memejamkan matanya.

 _Soonyoung aku sangat mencintaimu_

Tepat di saat sebuah cahaya terang seakan-akan menarik Jihoon. Jihoon tetap tersenyum dan Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Jihoon"

THE END

Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved.

Halo carat-deul aku membawa ff soonhoon yg baru dengan tema yg baru. Special untuk yg sebentar lagi mau comeback ehem hahaha.

FF ini terinspirasi dari serial "uttaran" dimana seseorang rela menyerahkan jantungnya kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai. Njirrr ya aku nonton tanpa subtittle harus berderai airmata menyaksikan ini hiks...

Sepertinya ini tidak ada angst nya sama sekali, angst gagal ini mah ya kan == yakin deh gk ada yg nangis baca ini. Apa dah ah hahaha xD

Akhir kata bagi para reader yang baik. Bisa ya kan ngereview gimana kesan kamu setelah baca ff ini buhahaha ^^ ini masih belum end loh ya. 

.

.

.

Omake  
.

.

.

"Jihoon?"

Oh tuhan Soonyoung sangat merindukan sosok namja mungil itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Jihoon-nya di hadapannya.

"Hey kau mau kemana?"

Dengan malu-malu Jihoon mulai menjauhi Soonyoung namun Soonyoung masih bisa mengikutinya dan akhirnya ia meraih tangan mungil itu.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi lari dariku"

Jihoon tersenyum dan mulai melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dari pergelangan tangannya. Dan anehnya Soonyoung tidak marah.

"Soonyoung-ie aku harus pergi sekarang, tenang kita pasti akan bertemu lagi tapi bukan sekarang"

Senyuman itu masih terbingkai hias di wajah Jihoon. Langkah demi selangkah Jihoon memundurkan langkahnya.

"Dimana?"

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Jihoon mulai menghilang. Soonyoung ingin meraihnya tapi kakinya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan dan dia hanya bisa pasrah melihat tubuh Jihoon mulai menghilang.

"Di Surga"


End file.
